Amor Platónico
by MidoriUP
Summary: El amor platónico es el más verdadero y bello sentimiento, porque amamos sin pedir nada a cambio. Amamos aun sabiendo que el otro nunca nos amará; simplemente amamos.


**Amor Platónico**

 _El amor platónico se entiende como un amor a distancia, basado en la fantasía y de la idealización, donde el objeto del amor es el ser perfecto, que posee todas las buenas cualidades y sin defectos._

* * *

Su cabello resplandece como el fuego por el brillo del sol, cayendo cual cascada sobre su espalda. Sus pestañas claras son el marco perfecto para sus ojos, sus irises son dos hermosas piezas de arte semejantes a un bosque no solo por el color sino porque eres capaz de perderte en su mirada. Las pecas de sus mejillas la hacen más hermosa, puedes pasar todo el día uniéndolas haciendo miles de formas diferentes, tal como lo haces con las estrellas. Sus labios adornados con un suave matiz rosa, casi etéreo, esponjosos a simple vista y aparentemente suaves al tacto; con solo imaginarte besándolos te sumerges en un mundo donde solo existen tú y ella. Su sonrisa, brillante y amable solo te hace perder la cordura. Cada vez que oyes su risa piensas que el canto de los ángeles solo es un chiste en comparación. Su altura, perfecta, junto a ti parece pequeña y vulnerable pero de esa forma es más sencilla enrollarla entre tus brazos y susurrarle al oído que moriríais por ella. Su pequeña cintura pide a gritos que te aferres a ella. Sus piernas, sus brazos, sus manos todo en ella es perfecto.

Hermosa, amable e inteligente. Cada atributo que conoces día a día solo consigue enamorarte más.

Desde el primer momento en que la viste supiste que ya nada sería igual. Cuando aceptaste tus sentimientos, te emborrachaste, sufriste y lloraste. No solo porque era un amor imposible, no solo porque estaban destinados a odiarse sino porque sus sonrisas no serían para ti, sus risas no serían por ti, sus labios no serían tocados por los tuyos, no la enrollarías entre tus brazos para protegerla, no le susurraría al oído lo que darías por ella, su felicidad no dependería de ti. Sería por sus amigos, su familia y un desconocido; un hombre que odiarías con todas tus fuerzas por manchar algo tan perfecto con sus manos.

Tus mejores amigos te consolaron y te apoyaron. Sebastián Nott te instó a perderte entre las piernas de alguien más, pero fue imposible. Desde que conociste la perfección de Lily Luna Potter nadie más fue suficiente. Pensaste que te arruinó porque el playboy de la Universidad de Hogwarts había perdido su libido. Pero te resignaste y seguiste admirándola desde la distancia. Continuaste recitando poemas en tu mente cada vez que pensabas en ella. Seguiste con tus estudios, terminaste con tu novia y te apoyaste en tus amigos. Callaste tus sentimientos y los guardaste bajo llave. Nadie debía enterarse que un Malfoy estaba perdidamente enamorado de una Potter.

Cada vez que pasa junto a ti y su perfume inunda tus fosas nasales no puedes más que imaginarte como sería que tus sabanas quedasen impregnadas de ese delicioso aroma. Sonríes, al imaginarla dormida junto a ti, acurrucada, buscando tu calor. El dolor golpea tu pecho al recordar que solo puedes hacer eso, imaginar cómo sería recibir una sonrisa, soñar como sería despertar junto a ella, anhelar escuchar un "Te amo" de sus labios.

Pero mientras Lily luna Potter no sufra tú, Scorpius Malfoy, continuarás sonriendo y admirándola en secreto porque ella es feliz y tú no eres necesario en su vida. Eso te basta, aceptas que ella no te amará pero aun así la seguirás amando el resto de tus días porque un Malfoy solo ama una vez.

* * *

 _El amor platónico es el más verdadero y bello sentimiento, porque amamos sin pedir nada a cambio. Amamos aun sabiendo que el otro nunca nos amará; simplemente amamos._

 _-Anónimo_.

* * *

 **N/A:** Dedicado a Fabiola, la mejor compañera de cuarto del mundo, compañera y confidente (shoremos sentimentalmente). Es súper atrasado el regalo pero ¡Más vale tarde que nunca!.

 ** _¡Feliz cumpleaños!_**

P.D.: Este no es el primer Scorly que escribo pero si el que publico, en un futuro leerán el primero que escribí (aun no lo termino).

 **Sin más que decir, se despide MidoriUP**


End file.
